Swinging and pivoting seat assemblies for lecture halls and the like are known. Typically, the seats are pivotally mounted to a swing arm, which in turn is pivotally mounted to a base at a desk or table. Thus, pivotal movement of the swing arm relative to the base moves the seat towards and away from the desk or table, while the seat is freely pivotable relative to the end of the swing arm to allow for pivoting of the seat at the end of the swing arm to ease the user's ability to sit at the seat and/or to get up from the seat. However, because the seat is freely pivotable at the end of the swing arm, the seat often hits the edge of the desk or table, making noise and/or causing damage to either the seat or the desk or table.